


Do you love her?

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Langst, Lots of it, M/M, SO, klance, klangst, the main focus is lances pain, whatever Keith and alluras ship name is but that's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: Lance sees how much Keith is distancing himself from Lance and how close he's getting with Allura





	Do you love her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's 3am

Lance could feel it. The deep aching feeling of watching Keith, his lover slowly leaving him. The two boys had formed a relationship together over the many months in space. Lance had grown to love him more than anyone before. Lance cared incredibly so for Keith and would do anything for him. So when he saw who Keith was truly after he made the sacrifice."You're ending things?" Keith gave the other boy a puzzled look."I just think we'd be better as friends, teammates." God, why was he lying? Why couldn't he tell Keith he knows? It's better this way. For Voltron. To make sure they could still form without this getting in the way."Oh." Keith didn't look as sad as Lance wish he was. Instead he looked more confused and surprised.

_____________________________________________

Lance laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to think. He wished that his mind would just stop. Keith had been his partner for awhile now. He thought Keith was the one but when he saw the way he's been looking at Allura. Similar to how he once gazed at Lance but he looked much more happy. Lance just knew Allura is who Keith wants, not him. They have been spending a lot more time together. Even more time than Keith and Lance were spending together. The princess would pull him off to do simple things with her that they use to do. He thought about how much he misses cuddling up to Keith with a giant blanket and star gazing. How they would bake in the kitchen and kissing batter off Keith's lips that he had eaten.It pained him. What they could've potentially been doing. Keith had probably already gone off to tell the good news. Hot tears slipped from ocean eyes falling down red cheeks and onto a pillow Lance was holding. His breathing sped up and breathes deepened. Lance moved the pillow to muffle any uncontrollable sounds the slip from his lips.

_____________________________________________________

"Do you think he found out?" Allura asked with a concerned look planted on her face.

"No. I was planning on telling him I just didn't know when." Keith replied with a sigh

Keith and Allura were standing outside the training room. Keith decided to inform the Princess of what had happened between him and his (former) boyfriend.

"I feel bad for keeping this a secret from him for so long. We still can't tell anyone about us, it's to soon and I still don't know how Lance will take it." Keith still cared about Lance. They've gone through to much together for Keith to not care about him as a friend. They've risked their lives for each other and much more. Keith couldn't forget about all of that.


End file.
